Mogeko castle - The mirrors house
by Pancettakawai
Summary: Ella lamenta el haber dejado a su hermano pero tiene alguien mas en su corazón, quiere desafiar la realidad pero le da miedo, quiere despertar de lo irreal, pero no quiere dejar de ser feliz. ¿Cuál es el verdadero camino para no lamentar el pasado? Cada que ve los espejos de la casa… ¿Por qué siente que su propio pasado la amenaza?
1. Capítulo 1: enchanted

Mil años junto a ti

Capítulo 1: enchanted

Por fin. Después de varios días, semanas, meses y años al fin estaban fuera de ese horrible lugar. Yonaka observaba con tranquilidad el dorado atardecer, era hermoso para ella. Las suaves brisas del viento agitaban las trenzas de la chica con lentitud.

Valla que ahora todo se había vuelto tranquilo. Era más que suficiente para ella, aunque todavía podía recordar esos horribles recuerdos sobre la "gran" aventura que paso dentro del castillo mogeko.

Solo esperaba no volver a ese lugar. No quería volver ni en un millón de años.

La chica de cabello negro suspiro. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras observaba aquel atardecer.

Mogeko defectuoso también sentía la tranquilidad, dejaba de sentirse exaltado y estresado. Aunque todavía le afectaba el hecho de que el rey mogeko se enfocara en encontrarlos y ejecutarlo a el mientras que se aprovechaba de la chica. Era lo que quería evitar, después de todo yonaka se había convertido en su mejor amiga una persona muy importante para él.

No quería que ella sufriera durante toda su vida siendo el juguete del rey y moge-ko. Era lo peor que hasta ahora se podía imaginar. Volviendo a aquellos momentos, dejo pasar sus preocupaciones cuando escucho la suave voz de la peli negra quien aún no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa.

-es sorprendente que lo hayamos logrado…-. La chica cierra los ojos mientras una brisa agita con delicadeza sus trenzas junto a su falda escocesa. – se siente tan tranquilo… finalmente acabo.

-si tienes razón, es muy tranquilo… aunque…-. Paro cuando las preocupaciones volvieron al recordar las últimas palabras. –todavía no estoy seguro si nos dejaran en el mogeko de pelaje verde quien dentro de sí mismo una gran preocupación invadía su ser. El mogeko se volteo observando el perfil de la chica quien aún miraba ciegamente el atardecer. Por alguna extraña razón, podía sentir una gran tranquilidad cuando veía a la joven chica. Se quedó admirando esa escena por unos cuantos segundos hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Nega mogeko agito su cabeza varias veces llamando la atención de la chica. Yonaka miro atenta los movimientos del mogeko verde.

-¿estás bien, mogeko defectuoso?-. Pregunto inclinándose quedando a la altura del mogeko. Toco con suavidad las orejas del mogeko, especialmente la rota. Sintió el suave pelaje del mogeko a través de las yemas de sus dedos, le gustaba.

La criatura se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir tal tacto tocando sus orejas, su corazón latía rápidamente como si nunca hubiera un mañana. Una de las patas del mogeko se posó sobre la mano de la joven que aun miraba con curiosidad su extraña expresión.

-¿eh?

-señorita…-. El mogeko verde hiso todo lo posible para calmar ese desesperado latir. Respiro profundamente y miro a la estudiante con una cálida sonrisa. –estoy bien no se preocupe señorita.

Yonaka lo miro por unos segundos, después le devolvió la sonrisa que él le dedico anteriormente. La chica aparto su mano de la cabeza del mogeko, suspiro mientras su sonrisa permanecía ahí. El mogeko presto atención, el latir se volvió mucho más rápido de lo normal provocando que la escena se volviera un poco incómoda para el. Suspiro. Miro a la chica con atención, se dispuso a relajarse mientras dejaba salir un nuevo dialogo.

-señorita… es mejor que nos apresuremos, es probable que el rey mogeko aun quiera capturarla. Debemos irnos antes de que eso pase, este lugar no es muy seguro

La chica asintió.

-de acuerdo…

…

*mientras tanto*

-¡moge!, ¡moge!-. Con uno de sus puños recién formados el mogeko golpeo uno de los costados del trono, con la otra mano se dispuso a clavar sus garras sobre este dejando la marca de estas. Furia. Era lo único que sentía en estos momentos.

Admiraba el hecho de que la joven chica hubiera salido del castillo, era algo que ninguna de las chicas anteriores había logrado ya que estas siempre sufrieron lo peor al intentar salir. Pero yonaka tuvo ventaja, si ella no hubiera conocido a su contrario, si los estúpidos de sus sirvientes no la hubieran dejado en la misma celda con él, ella no habría escapado. Más bien en estos mismos momentos ella sería como una esclava sexual del rey, algo que el rey hubiera querido disfrutar al máximo. Aunque era completamente tarde.

Nega se había llevado con él a la joven estudiante y él estaba sentado en el mismo trono sin hacer nada más que berrinches como si no hubiera un mañana.

El rey dejo salir un largo suspiro pesado. Una mueca se formó en su cara mientras miraba con atención la ventana. Observo un cielo completamente anaranjado con unas nubes casi del mismo color. Hasta que… en unos cuantos parpadeos el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color más oscuro. Eso es. Yonaka podría quedarse junto a ese mogeko traidor pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo nega podría protegerla? Todo tiene un final.

Así como en la calma se muestra una terrible tormenta. Pronto habría un momento en el que nega no podría más y terminaría estando de cara sobre el piso ante sus pies mientras que la joven se estaría convirtiendo en su nuevo juguete. Si. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

Una sonrisa se mostró el en rostro del rey. No tenía planeado volver a mandar a la mayoría de sus mogekos. Una manada no es suficiente, nega necesita a un contrincante casi como el, ¿y porque no darle el golpe final con su misma arma? Si. Un plan perfecto. Algo simplemente genial para él. Nega no soportaría por mucho, y la joven junto a él no podría hacer nada contra él. Con el traidor fuera de su vista, podría divertirse todo lo que quisiera con la joven.

Sabía perfectamente como destruir al traidor, solo necesitaba contar con alguien y todo saldría justo como él lo planeo.

El rey se levantó de su trono aun sin desvanecer esa sonrisa. Camino hacia una puerta la cual no estaba exactamente ahí. Una puerta invisible para toda visión de un mogeko normal, era grande pero tan difícil de distinguir. Abrió la enorme puerta y una enorme oscuridad se mostró ante sus ojos. Se adentró en la profunda oscuridad del salón hasta que la puerta detrás de él se cerró por si sola.

…

*en otro lugar*

El estómago de la joven comenzaba a dar leves gruñidos a medida de que avanzaban. Sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rosadas al tratar de ocultar la enorme vergüenza que sentía. No quería que el mogeko defectuoso escuchara esos leves ruidos de su estómago, sería algo completamente embarazoso para ella y más junto a un gran amigo más bien, el único amigo que hubiera tenido durante toda su vida.

Yonaka suspiro, otro leve ruido salió tornando sus mejillas aun mas rojas. "que vergüenza" pensaba siempre la chica. La joven abrazo su estomago mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente y su mirada se volvía sombría.

El mogeko de pelaje verde noto la extraña posee de su compañera. Poso sus ojos sobre los brazos de la chica hasta que pudo captar aquel mensaje tan resguardado de la chica. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro del mogeko. La chica comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con esto, los nervios comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo al igual que la vergüenza. La cara se le comenzaba a poner como un tomate maduro. Valla todo lo que tenia que soportar yonaka.

-no se preocupe señorita, ya casi llegamos-. El mogeko mantenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Era divertido para él, aunque para la joven era demasiado. Lo único que logro con este comentario fue que la joven se pusiera más nerviosa que antes. Por poco se le escapa una risita, pero gracias a su concentración logro contenerla.

Yonaka abrasaba fuertemente su estómago, quería contener esos ruidos dentro de él. Para su suerte lo consiguió, aunque la manera como lo hizo no le gusto. Recordar al rey mogeko y a moge-ko, todo lo que tenía que ver con el castillo le quitaba el apetito. Una mueca se formó en su cara tras pasar recuerdo tras recuerdo. Nada agradable.

…

Tras pasar unas horas caminando, por fin los ojos del mogeko distinguieron los faroles de luz. Estos iluminaban un cartel:

"Aldea de la nieve río"

Se detuvieron justo en la entrada. Yonaka apenas podía distinguir las carretas y los caballos. Las pequeñas casas eran iluminadas por el fuego de las velas. Esto comenzaba a parecerle a la chica un poco extraño. Aunque era completamente normal, este mundo y el suyo eran completamente diferentes. Se podría decir que eran parecidos pero los habitantes en este… bueno eso era otra cosa.

-tal vez… … ¿le parece bien que echemos un vistazo, señorita?-. yonaka asintió levemente. Ambos entraron en la pequeña aldea.

Era extraño pero de alguna manera se apreciaba una enorme tranquilidad. Yonaka pudo apreciar las luces de las casas con atención. Aunque ambos sabían que no estaban muy seguros en la pequeña aldea, es un lugar al que posiblemente seria arrevesado por una horda de mogekos.

Pero de todas maneras ambos estaban cansados y no habían consumido ningún alimento después de escapar. Bueno, a excepción del prosciutto (aunque yonaka ya quería otra cosa que no fuera jamón).

…

Después de unos momentos lograron conseguir posada con una persona de extraña apariencia para yonaka. Ambos se sentían agradecidos con la mujer de largas pero grandes orejas parecidas a las de un conejo. Por primera vez, yonaka veía a una criatura como esta. Las únicas criaturas que había visto no eran nada más que los mogekos (incluyendo al rey) y a la misma y psicópata moge-ko. Creía que los únicos en ese extraño "país de las maravillas" solo existían los mogekos, ahora esta nueva criatura se lo confirmo. No son solo ellos.

Pagándole con algunos yenes que yonaka tenía, la misma criatura le agradeció de buena manera dejándoles una comida sobre la pequeña mesa del centro.

-si necesitan algo pueden tocar la puerta de al lado-. La mujer con extraña apariencia se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Un silencio incomodo se mostró dentro de la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Hasta que el silencio fue cortado por nega.

-señorita…-. El mogeko miraba con atención la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver más haya de aquellos faroles de luz.

-¿si?-. yonaka había tomado un plato con ramen. Se dispuso a tomar los delgados palillos y hacer una que otra maniobra con estos, luego de un rato se dispuso a saborear aquella comida que tanto extrañaba (mucho prosciutto había sido suficiente para unos años).

-no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estaremos seguros aquí-. Con sus manos apretó fuertemente la katana. Sabía que no podían estar ahí por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano el rey mogeko trataría de llevarse a la chica y… bueno muchas cosas que él no quiere ni siquiera imaginarse. Si estaba preocupado de que su amiga se convirtiera en… lo peor y sufriera lo peor. Simplemente no podía perder a otro amigo. Ya había perdido a su mejor amigo. Hasu. Y no quería perderla a ella.

-…mogeko defectuoso…-. Yonaka lo miro triste. El mogeko suspiro, apretó la katana en sus manos y observo a la joven. Sonrió al ver un poco de ramen pegado en la comisura de los labios de la chica.

-je-. Con una de sus manos señalo una parte de sus labios, dándole a entender a la chica el mensaje. La joven quito ese ramen de sus labios con una de las servilletas dejadas en la mesa, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un suave color rojo. El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse cuando escucho la voz del mogeko. – le prometo que la protegeré-. Ella no contesto con palabras, en cambio mostro una dulce sonrisa que provoco que las mejillas del mogeko comenzaran a encenderse.

Si. Le gustaba esa sonrisa. Le gustaba verla sonreír pero esa sensación dentro de él. Era lo que le incomodaba. Se sentía extraño, no sabía cómo explicar esas extrañas sensaciones en su interior. Simplemente… No. El giro su cabeza hacia la ventana. "¿vergüenza?"

…

La chica se paró dejando el ramen en la mesa. Se acercó a el hasta que sus manos se encontraron con el suave pelaje del mogeko, lo cargo provocando que el mogeko se sorprendiera. Este se giró encontrándose con la mirada sonriente de la joven. Ella junto su frente con la de él, las mejillas del mogeko tomaron un rojo más vivo que antes.

-gracias mogeko cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad.- muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, sin ti… yo no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos. Te lo agradezco.

Nega-mogeko miraba con atención a la chica. El comentario le había hecho feliz aunque todavía cierta vergüenza por el hecho de preocuparse por ella. No era algo normal para cualquier mogeko especial. Y realmente, él tampoco lo consideraba normal.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mogeko.

-je… no es para tanto señorita, yo solo…-. Antes de que terminara de hablar, sintió la textura de los labios de la chica sobre su frente. Nega no hablo más. Se sentía muy sorprendido. El corazón del mogeko comenzó a acelerarse más. Esto se sentía tan extraño, tan indescriptible, era demasiado. No podía explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, él podría decir que se sentía como…

Como…

"… un encantamiento… "

…

-gracias…-. La chica abrazo al mogeko.- Sabes… estoy encantada de haberte conocido… tú me has ayudado siempre… eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido. Mogeko defectuoso-. El mogeko estaba sin palabras. La verdad es que esto se sentía tan bien, le gustaba. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente, sin ganas de querer dejarlo ir, el hizo lo mismo.

…

Ahora ambos observaban la ventana. Yonaka se concentraba en mirar las estrellas mientras que nega solo se limitaba a observarla. Se sentía hipnotizado. De pronto dejo de verla por el hecho de que se sentía raro, aunque le llamo la atención el ver a la joven juntando sus manos en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos con una cálida sonrisa.

-señorita… ¿Qué está haciendo?-. Los ojos del mogeko se centraron en ella.

-una estrella fugaz…-. Dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos. El mogeko observo aquel cielo estrellado aunque realmente no vio ninguna estrella fugaz, al parecer se había perdido de verla. Valla si hubiera prestado atención al cielo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, ella no dejaba esa sonrisa. Se sentía bien con aquel deseo que acababa de pedir. Y deseaba que algún día este se cumpliera. La joven camino directamente a la cama individual en la habitación. Se dejó caer en esta sin desvanecer su sonrisa y un profundo sueño la invadió de inmediato. El mogeko solo la observo.

El miro hacia la ventana, estando en guardia apretó la katana entre sus manos. Tenía como objetivo y promesa el proteger a la única amiga que le quedaba, la única persona junto a él en este viaje a "la libertad".

Es un juramento de sangre.

-te lo prometo-. Sin nada más que decir se dispuso a hacer guardia.

…

"ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta" "ninguno de los dos sabía que una sombra los estaba siguiendo"

Las orejas amarillas de la criatura se dieron a conocer mientras salía de la copa de un árbol alto con unos binoculares en sus manos. Saco de uno de sus bolsillos una radio intercomunicador. Sonrió con picardía al ver de lejos a la joven, algo que exitaba a cualquier mogeko. "valla que haces un desperdicio, tu sí que eres un defectuoso" pensó.

-no sean dado cuenta señor… el plan estará en curso muy pronto mogege-. Rio levemente.

-perfecto, por ahora solo disponte a seguirlos, no será necesario enviar refuerzos, nega aún no debe abrir su regalo.

-si señor… "cambio y fuera"…-. Poso lo binoculares sobre sus ojos y se ocultó dentro de las hojas del árbol nuevamente.

*otro lugar*

-moge… -. Observo la ventana. Tan oscuro como su corazón, así estaba todo. – muy pronto suplicaras por piedad ante mis pies, nega, pronto desearas no haberme conocido miro el cuerpo posado sobre una cruz cubierto de la sangre de muchos de los de su especie. Era perfecto. Así como él era creador, podía convertirse en el destructor de sus propias tierras y así sería con él. – tienes alguien que conocer nega…

"muy pronto"…


	2. Capitulo 2: Where?

Capítulo 2: "where"

Yonaka despertó. La cama se sentía tan diferente, era como si… todo hubiera sido nada más que un simple sueño. Llena de dudas la joven decide levantarse de la cama, justo antes de lograr poner un pie en el suelo un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a postularse, la chica poso una de sus delicadas manos sobre la frente y ambos de sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse.

Los parpados se abrían lentamente, su vista era algo borrosa. A penas lograba distinguir algunos objetos de la mesita de noche, era extraño. Dejo reposar sus parpados durante unos minutos.

-¿señor mogeko defectuoso?-. Pregunto. Sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del mencionado. Eso la hacía tener millones de dudas más. Oh, el dolor era tan insoportable, nunca había tenido algo llamado "migraña", aunque tal vez todos ya hayan sufrido de eso y ahora era su turno en esta fila. Oh valla.

Dentro de poco unos suaves y ligeros golpes tocaron la puerta.

-V-¡voy!-. Dijo. Ella abrió los ojos, su vista se había aclarado un poco pero aun no distinguía algunas cosas. Se levantó sin importarle el dolor que estaba presentando, camino directamente hacia la puerta y giro débilmente la perilla. Esta no se abrió debido a su cansancio, afortunadamente la persona del otro lado abrió la puerta. Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta ella cayó cubierta de cansancio. Por suerte esa persona la sostuvo en brazos.

Aquella persona pronunciaba una y otra vez el nombre de la chica, llego a gritarlo varias veces que incluso llego a preocuparse más. Yonaka no volvió a escuchar nada, ahora solo escuchaba el silencio rellenar esa atmosfera y después…

Solo oscuridad.

…

-yonaka… yonaka…-. Escucho que alguien la llamaba. ¿Mogeko defectuoso? No, no era él. La voz le era tan familiar, ya la había escuchado antes pero… no recordaba de quien.-yonaka, vamos hermanita despierta-. ¿Shinya?

Los ojos de yonaka se abrieron lentamente. La vista comenzaba a aclararse, justo frente a ella estaba su querido hermano mayor. Shinya mantenía una mirada preocupante e asustada, el tono de su piel se había vuelto más pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ella reposo una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, el por supuesto correspondió la acción de la joven.

Shinya suspiro con alivio.

-me habías dado un infarto hermanita-. Yonaka sonrió. Su hermano poso una de sus manos sobre su frente, el sonrió de manera calmada.- umm, tu fiebre ha bajado, eso si que es una muy buena señal, aunque creo que no vas a poder ir a la escuela hoy.

-…hermano… ¿Dónde estoy?-. Pregunto ella. Shinya la miro sorprendido apartando su mano lentamente, luego de eso…

-¡pfff!-. shinya no pudo contenerse, justo en esos instantes el chico se estaba riendo como todo un payaso. Yonaka solo lo miraba con duda, como si no entendiese el porqué de su risa.- ¿pero que cosas dices hermanita?-. Él le revolvió el pelo con una de sus manos, sin embargo su risa se había hecho más fuerte. Oh ¿Qué podía hacer?, realmente era gracioso. La cara de su hermana se había vuelto más seria, advirtiéndole que se detuviera de una muy buena vez. Shinya se detuvo de golpe, esa mirada no indicaba nada bueno y era obvio que su hermana estaba hablando enserio.

Shinya se aclaró la garganta y su mirada se tornó seria.

-veras, ayer que regresamos de la escuela te habías estado sintiendo mareada por lo que te lleve a tu habitación y te deje descansar. Creí que en la mañana estarías mejor así que toque tu puerta y por supuesto me respondiste pero no abriste tu puerta por lo que comencé a preocuparme por ti. Cuando gire la perilla de tu puerta estabas enfrente de mí, justo te iba a preguntar si te sentías mejor pero rápidamente te desmayaste. Por suerte te agarre a tiempo antes de que calleras al suelo jeje-. Él se rasco la nuca mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.- eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por mi parte hermana.

-hmp, ya veo. Gracias.-. entonces… todo había sido un sueño. Nunca se había quedado dormida en el tren y bajo en la última parada para encontrarse con peluches violadores o algo por el estilo, jamás entro a un castillo con malas pintas o conoció a los mogekos guardianes de los pisos, ni siquiera se había encontrado con el rey mogeko y la desquiciada moge-ko, y por supuesto nunca había salido de ahí con un tal sr. Mogeko defectuoso. Todo fue un sueño. Eso la hizo sentirse decepcionada.

-¿sucede algo?-. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Shinya por supuesto le regreso la sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su hermana.-descansa ¿de acuerdo?-. Abrió la puerta y el cerro suavemente.

Yonaka aún mantenía esa sonrisa, esta se borró en unos pocos momentos.

-así que… todo fue un sueño-. Miraba el techo con esa mirada triste y ojos cristalizados. Quería creer que nunca había entrado a un mundo loco como tal, pero en cierta parte la hacía sentir tan mal. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos momentos? Entro a un mundo desconocido, un mundo donde conoció tanto a personajes agradables e amistosos como criaturas oscuras y perturbadoras. Había vivido una aventura con un gran y verdadero amigo. El defectuoso.- solo fue un sueño no hay porque sentirse así-. Una que otra lagrima se presentaba. Su vista estaba siendo nublada por esas molestas lágrimas. Debía entender que aquellos personajes solo eran… falsos. No tenía por qué llorar por algo como eso. Esto la hizo acordarse de defectuoso. ¿Por qué? Una parte de ella quería creer que nunca estuvo en peligro, su otra parte pensaba que algo iba mal.

No podía olvidar así como así. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que solo fue una pesadilla pero ella. Era diferente, quería quedarse con él. Realmente quería estar junto a él.

Hubo un momento cuando por fin cayo en llanto dejando escapar su nombre, era tan doloroso y triste que duro mucho tiempo estando así. Hasta que un profundo sueño la invadió hasta caer dormida.

…

Shinya permanecía pegado a la puerta, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Había estado escuchando ese molesto nombre siendo pronunciado por su amada hermana, esto le provocaba unos celos que casi no podía controlar. Odiaba ese nombre tan… estúpido y sin sentido, incluso odiaba a esa persona a pesar de que nunca la había conocido. Si. Odiaba a todos esos idiotas que se acercaban a su hermana, tanto que incluso se encargaba de las vidas de estos. Su hermana era suya y solo suya.

Su obsesión lo llevo a situaciones extremas e incluso…

…

-…-. Dejo escapar palabras en susurros.- oh yonaka. Es mejor así.-. Justamente en esos precisos momentos él estaba apretando el mango de un cuchillo cubierto de sangre. Una gran y macabra sonrisa se presentaba en su ensombrecida cara.-mírame.-. Dijo antes de alejarse de la puerta e irse a la cocina.

"solo a mí".

 _*mientras tanto en otro lugar*_

- _ **O kýrié mou,**_

 _ **Dáskalos tis moíras, o dimiourgós ton pánton**_ -. El mogeko pronunciaba palabras desconocidas, posaba sus manos dentro del círculo sin preocuparse de la sangre derramada y los cuerpos en descomposición. Por ahora eso no le importaba.

La sangre comenzaba a ser absorbida por algo, alguna especie de atmosfera sobrenatural se estaba presentando justo alrededor del mogeko, abarcando la mayor parte de la habitación. El fuego quemaba aquella cruz ensangrentada. Sin embargo casi no había pasado nada. "no es suficiente" pensó el mogeko. Necesito más. La criatura siguió pronunciando aquellas palabras tan confusas e desconocidas. De pronto un mogeko apareció de la nada en la sala real.

-líder, tengo más de esas revistas de las que me pidió-. Dijo aquel mogeko sonrojándose al sacar una de esas provocativas. El mogeko ya se estaba excitando con esa cosa. De pronto el pobre comenzó a vomitar sangre sin siquiera saber la razón. Una especie de tentáculo lo jalo de las patas provocando que el dejara caer la caja y fuera jalado hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el rey. El cuerpo del mogeko estaba siendo atravesado por el tentáculo hasta ser partido por este dejando escurrir sangre sobre el círculo y la cruz. El fuego se estaba comenzando a mover de manera descontrolada.

- _ **Ékthesi gia ména kai na apodechtheí aftés tis prosforés**_ -. Ese ojo…

Yonaka se había estado sonando la nariz durante un buen rato. Oh que desagradable. El día había terminado bastante rápido y no había hablado con su hermano durante todo el día. Le debía una plática después de todo ya que el a estado cuidando de ella todo el día y ni siquiera le ha dirigido unas palabras.

…

-¡yonaka, la cena esta lista!-. Grito su hermano desde la cocina.

-¡voy!-. Respondió. Bajo las escaleras y rápidamente movió la silla, tomando los palillos y diciendo: "gracias por la comida". Shinya observaba con tranquilidad a su querida hermanita mientras comía lentamente el arroz. Se sintió alagado cuando escucho un: "esta delicioso" de parte de su hermana, incluso sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un leve rojo carmesí.

Las cosas entre hermanos se empeoraban. Debía mantenerse firme a toda costa.

El silencio del comedor era tan incómodo. Ninguno tenía un tema interesante del que hablar, por ahora solo el aburrimiento los mantendría así.

…

Algo que le hizo pensar a yonaka fue, el hecho de que solo ellos dos estaban en la casa. Era algo raro ya que sus padres siempre estaban con ellos, bueno no siempre, pero durante la mayor parte de las cenas toda la familia estaba reunida, durante esta ocasión no. Eso le era extraño a Yonaka.

-umm

-¿sucede algo?-. Shinya pregunto, sosteniendo los palillos con sus dedos.

-hermano. ¿Sabes dónde están mamá y papá?-. Pregunto ella intentando mantener el tono normal y tranquilizador. Shinya solo siguió comiendo, dentro de unos minutos respondió.

-¿no lo recuerdas Yonaka?, ambos se fueron de viaje a Australia-. Soltó. Yonaka no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de su hermano, era raro que sus padres se fueran de viaje. Shinya volvió a soltar.- no te preocupes hermana, ellos están bien. Han estado mandando llamadas durante toda la semana. Incluso le informe a mamá sobre tu salud.

-oh, está bien-. Algo iba mal.

…

-bueno, es hora de dormir-. Shinya bostezo.-buenas noches yonaka-. Se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación.

-que descanses hermano-. Y con esto ella se fue.

Abrazo las sabanas. Se sentía tan cansada que no podía pensar por ahora en las palabras de su hermano. Pero, durante la cena había estado sintiendo extrañas sensaciones. Como si un gran peligro estuviera dentro de la casa.

Oh bueno eso, quien sabe.

Ella cayó dormida.

…

El chico cortaba cada parte del cuerpo de esas personas. Se aseguraría de que nadie se interponga entre su hermana y el. Estaba tan deseoso de ella y quería incluso ser uno con ella. Oh pero ellos eran una maldita molestia, con todos fuera del camino estaría bien. Termino de cortar el cuerpo y después puso esos miembros dentro de una bolsa.

-molestias. Ella solo es mía.

" _ **pou aftí eínai dikí mou."**_ -. Pronuncio el mogeko alzando ambos brazos al aire mientras el humo comenzaba a tomar una forma extraña. Se pueden ver un par de ojos rojizos brillantes.

Las palabras perturbaron el sueño de la joven. Y ahora las sensaciones se volvieron mas fuertes y destructivas. Ella abrió un cajón cerca de ella y…

 **Continuara…**


End file.
